Sanguine Fate
by SilentAssain
Summary: It was Fate but it was more than late. Will they be able to save the world as strangers and adults? warning: rating may go up
1. Chapter 1: Cassie

She closed her office door and sighed. It had been 18 hours since she'd last slept even then it was at her desk. She looked longingly at the coat that she'd worn as walking through the hospital entrance 3 days ago. She briefly considered faking the symptoms of epidemic currently ravishing her ranks.

Eyeing the manilla folder on the very top of her coffee cop pyramid, Cassie remembering that she had gone to her office to find the tests Dr Mattei had delivered. The tests were for a John Doe in sector 5, they covered everything she could think of but she doubted that they would shed light on anything.

For the past hour, the patient had high fever, lethargy, vomiting, severe diarrhea, and dehydration. Although these were common assailants they normally had a cause, they came on gradually and they didn't turn their victim blue. Flicking through the 30 page long report nothing stood out, at least not until shed had read page 27 three times over, his blood count showed he was ameniac and therefore ruled out Thesselonia which would have explained her patients strange complexion. The only other thing she could think of was panleukopenia; something she had once had to treat in one of her fathers feline patients.

She reached for the heaviest book in her collection and found what she was looking for. She was right, her patient definitely had panleukopenia there was however, only one problem: It could not possibly be transmitted to humans. Ever.


	2. A Gods Plan

The Rachel Tale...

* * *

David awoke with a start, jumping from his home-made hammock when he heard the distinctive thump of his college's stomp. He wished he were still sleeping.

"David I know your awake" he cringed at the sound of her too-calm, silky voice

"I suppose your annoyed?" 'Stupid question' he thought looking at her face, a picture of aggression-still beautiful, even after seven months in this stuffy, malaria and fly ridden hell hole.

"I can't believe you sold the medicine to the Kalawani's! did you or did you not receive the memo that told you I was in charge of this trip?" It may have been a question but it sounded more like an accusation.

"I thought we were all supposed to be equal" He said, half mockingly- just to watch her oh so pretty face flush.

"Except when it comes to business decisions! You should have known better than to do something so completely stupid without asking me first" He disagreed, if it hadn't been for his initiative in the past they'd be dead from starvation or worse by now.

"Wake up Rachel! You would have said no! Someone around here has to think about the future and _our_ welfare! How are we supposed to help these people if can't even help ourselves" He threw his palms forward wishing she would see it his way, _the right way_

"We have been helped every single time we needed it, it's always provided for us!" She gestured towards the star lit heavens. David rolled his eyes, stupid woman- she has no sense of reality!

"Our luck is going to run out one day- if it hasn't already! We're stuck in a war torn country built on bloodthirsty religions, trying to share the gospel of love! Fear not, oh poor unprotected people. Trust the Lord and he will save you from your enemies, in fact, he will now be express delivering your daily meals but just pray your meal isn't someone else's child FROM THE BLOODY WAR WE ARE SURROUNDED BY!" He said, his hands thrown animatedly in the air and a strange passion filling his voice.

"How can you be so vile! Everything about us being here has worked for the greater good so far! And you know it. Now tell me, what did you trade the medicine for" Sheglared angrily as David retrieved from his pocket two N'djamena plane Airport tickets dated for the next fortnight.

She forced her words out through clenched teeth.

"You traded the _last _of our medical supplies- barley enough to immunize the people of this village for _fake tickets_" David looked mortified

"The guy swore they were real, he bought them for himself but didn't need them anymore" He claimed, trying to justify himself. They were fake of course, he knew that but then you could buy fake tickets from the airport too, at least these were good imitations.

"David, This is _Chad_! There is no such thing as _un_counterfeit tickets" Rachel exasperated and walked over to the ancient tree that stood by her tent; only to come face to face with the handsome twins, Si'ar and Njar. They were the two eldest children of the chief, who had no doubt sent these two to spy on David and her. The chief hated _her_ and _her_ religion that she was converting _his_ people too.

She suspected the only reason he permitted them to stay in his 'Territory' was that her medicines were keeping his warriors strong. Now he knew that they were gone, she thought glumly as she watched the retreating backs of the two young teenagers.

David had moved to stand behind her, a cocky grin plastered across his features

"I guess were leaving tomorrow then"

It took all of her power to keep herself from beating him senseless. She brushed past him and ran to the path that ran from their clearing to the main village.

Standing on the steps of the bowing 747 air liner, the 6 foot tall blonde took one last look around her, soaking in everything she had worked so hard to get. Now she had to abandon that dream and just because some idiot with a conscience had thought he could make himself right with God by doing missionary work.

If only she had waited another 6 months, when Chris and Jordan would have been able to come. She may not have liked her sister's friend a lot but at least they had the same ambition- to save others first and themselves first.

Oh God, why couldn't she have been more patient? What is to happen to those I've left behind? Will they murdered by the local which doctor or saved for the death festivals she once thought she would stop. A small tear of anger and pain formed in her right eye but Rachel Bereson Refused to cry.

* * *

I guess the whole missionary things not what you expected but I think someone like Rachel would be good at it.

Did you like it?

If you didn't then I just wasted 5 minutes of your

time...aren't you gonna tell me?


	3. Black Asphalt road

Its been a long time.

I own nothing but the plot and my imaginary Pontiac.

* * *

I focused on the black asphalt road ahead, it reminded me of cellulite. I briefly wondered if there was anything breakable in the back, but I had no idea. Considering the cash I was being paid- I didn't really want to know what sort of criminal activity I was contributing too. It is all just part of the deal: drive from point A to Z, collect six grand, Don't ask questions. 

I was alone on the road save for an old grey Pontiac, kind of like the one my uncle used to drive. S.O.B. he was too. My mother and 13-year-old self had moved in with her brother not long after my father had disappeared, I remember said uncle coming home drunk nearly every night and the only sentence he was ever capable of putting together in his muddled state, every night, without fail.

"Its your fault Tobias, your fault your daddy disappeared into thin space, and now you're gonna kill your mother too? You had better be a good kid"

I was as good as I could be but it turned out it had not been enough to stop her from throwing herself off the two-story roof. A day I will always remember as clear as the purest river, I had come home from school excited to tell her that I wanted to be a pilot and of my friends dad who had offered to give me flying lessons in his old Cessna. But when I arrived home that sunny autum afternoon, there were people, cars, ambulances and police in the front yard, the street, even in the house. They were everywhere and all I wanted was to talk to my mother but I could not find her anywhere until I saw the lumpy black bag.

They say it's like penny dropping but it felt more like someone had just slapped me. Hard.

I eventually went on to become a pilot; working as a joy flight operator until I qualified for my commercial license. Those were the days there was always a young cowboy who wanted to go up, flip around and dive, I smiled to myself but only to be brought back to my reality of a winding road and cooling night with a sharp bump. Potholes. There certainly weren't any of them up in the sky, sure there was the occasional chance where one could hit turbulence but nothing nearly as annoying as poorly maintained roads. No wonder the cops aren't out this way I mused, their cars would spend the next week in the garage.

I laughed out loud at the irony of my situation, less than two years ago I would have been wearing shiny leather shoes, embellished and pressed suit with its matching cap, stepping out of a limousine and on to a gray cement tarmac spreading as far as my eyes could see, the only disruption: a majestic 747 waiting for me to carry out the pre flight inspection and fly her into the sunset. Now I was driving an old graffiti covered semi-trailer with a top seed of 70 miles an hour down a country lane and worrying about police discovering the mysterious content my dodgy employers had me smuggling across the borders.


End file.
